


a picture of you

by gaydorkouswriter



Series: It's One Step Ahead Of You [5]
Category: Fallen Hero Series - Malin Rydén, Fallen Hero: Rebirth (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, a bit of angst toward the end but not too angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 04:04:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20687216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaydorkouswriter/pseuds/gaydorkouswriter
Summary: something soft and fluff /griffin emoji





	a picture of you

_ “Hey, Hey Anita.”  _

_ You looks up from the book, a worn-out leatherbook with a neat handwriting that belongs to Tia Elena and you see Julia. Smiling at you, you raise an eyebrow and tilt your head, your hair is tied into a ponytail, your undercut showing in the back. _

_ “Hey? You need help?”  _

_ You’re in her house, her  _ ** _childhood _ ** _ house, in the kitchen, and there were flour anywhere and you’re trying to read but she was distracting you. Distracting with-  _

_ “Watch out!” You blink, and you see flour coming at you and you scream. Hand up in the air, shielding your and looking away, closing your eyes. _

_ “Julia!” You exclaimed, patting her hand away with a pout, “Seriously?” _

_ “Serious!” She grins at you, and you huff. You remembered Tia Elena’s notebook and looks down in a quick. Sighing in relief when you realized you have pulled the cover a moment before Julia had throw the flour at you.  _

_ You look up and glares at her, “You should be thankful that I didn’t ruin your mom’s favourite book!”  _

_ Julia chuckles, rubbing her neck and looking at you with the most puppy-ish look you ever seen and she apologies.  _

_ You roll your eyes, then, without letting Julia to notice your actions, you distract her with a scold. Then your hand touches the flour and-- _

_ “Hey!” Julia exclaimed when her face and shoulders covered in flour and you laugh. She laughs, and the two of you started throwing flour at each other.  _

_ Then there was a snap. _

And you’re looking at the frame, you are hugging yourself, watching the photo. 

A picture of you, your glasses askew and your ponytail was falling out, but you had shield yourself with your hand and the other hand was holding what remain of the flour. Next to you, past you, was Julia, younger and not too old, with her braiding falling over her back and her mischievous smirk as her hand was thrown in midair, the flour was in the air, toward you. 

You felt a hand on your shoulder and you look over, to the smile of Tia Elena. 

“I remembered that day, I was coming home, knowing mi mija was visiting but I heard another voice and I just knew it was you.” She’s looking at you and you’re trying not to break into pieces. She’s holding your shoulder as she continues, closing her eyes. 

“I just happened to have the camera near the table, pick it up and peeks into the kitchen. The two of you were laughing, so much joy, so much life,” She was shaking your shoulder gently with a soft smile, “That’s why I called you mi vida, you brought so much life in this house. Me… and her.”

“Tia Elena…” You tried not to cry on spot, but you could feel tears wetting the edge of your eyes. 

She was right, through, you could remember it. You could remember the laugh you had, and the smile on Julia’s face. 

It was a memory. 

But to you, it felt like yesterday. 


End file.
